Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a field of display technology, in particular, to a curved display panel and a curved display device.
Description of the Related Art
In a curved liquid crystal display panel, in a curved state of a glass substrate, a refractive index of the glass substrate is changed due to generated stress, so that a birefringence is produced. In this case, an amount of optical retardation is produced when light is transmitted in the glass substrate (for example, array substrate and opposite substrate), along with an amount of optical retardation caused by liquid crystal in an advanced super dimension switch (ADS) mode, thus, a direction of optical axis is changed, as shown in FIG. 1. If the direction of optical axis is not parallel or perpendicular to a direction of a polaroid, a dark-state light leakage will be very serious, which will lower image display quality, decrease image contrast and reduce display effect.